The Drowned Knights
The Drowned Knights, often colloquially referred to as the Hell-Knights, are a group of four Damned Souls - individually, the Chained Brute, the Cephalopodian Mystic, the Carrion Beast and the Hand of Manasan, respectively - who are said to maintain some kind of rule over the aquatic terrestrial region of The Hells. Their role seems to be that of guardians over the Hells' extensive prison system who watch over the prisoners. They're also thought to have some role in the creation of Damned Souls, although none have ever proven this. Their attire suggests they were Isle Knights of the Unholy War era before their transformation, making them the oldest Damned Souls in recorded existence. Despite their obvious status above other prisoners, they don't appear physically any different from any other Damned Soul in any way other than age. The Drowned Knights don't travel to the surface world often and as such knowledge of them largely comes from escaped Damned Souls. The Drowned Knights The Chained Brute The Chained Brute is known to be the most commonly seen Drowned Knight and is described as having a large, imposing build - normally standing at around 12 feet tall - and having hard, stone-like skin; it gets its name from the set of chains fused to its forearms, which suggest it may once have been a prisoner of the Hells, itself. Stories from escaped Damned Souls describe it as an almost omnipresent warden, able to show up to combat nearly any escape attempt, presumably using some form of advanced magic. Escapees describe it as utterly ruthless in its task, savagely beating escapees using not only its own body but also using an array of bladed weapons embedded in its body. Aside from determination in its task, it shows no signs of sapience, and seems to occupy the lowest rank in the Drowned Knights hierarchy. The Cephalopodian Mystic The Cephalopodian Mystic seems to use magic for maintenance purposes in the Hells' prison. It is the smallest of the four, however its stature is increased by its ability to float as well as a set of tentacles extending from its upper-back - its mutations give it a jellyfish-like appearance, added to by a hood-like growth around its head. It carries an archaic magic staff in its right hand, which may have been fused to it, suggesting it was previously an Isle wizard. The Cephalopodian Mystic's role of maintenance means it doesn't often interact with prisoners, however it does occasionally help stop escapees. It, like the Chained Brute, doesn't appear sapient, but does seem to outrank it slightly. The Carrion Beast The Carrion Beast serves a much more docile role than the other Knights, that of some sort of doctor and chef. It appears morbidly obese, almost blob-like, and is covered in barnacles; of particular note is its missing left hand, replaced with a cleaver, and a necklace detailed with the initials "B-L". Escapees describe it as a common sight in the prison, and will frequently take them in to nurture or feed them (no one has confirmed where it gets its ingredients) and possibly heal their wounds from torture - despite its healing, no escapee has claimed to actually feel better after meeting the Carrion beast. The Hand of Manasan The Hand of Manasan seems to be the leader of the Drowned Knights, and appears as an imposing, but lean, hooded creature covered in jewelry featuring religious imagery, most notably five pikes sticking out of its back, each with a classical Isle Knight sword emblem - except one, which is instead a modern Unified Empire symbol - hanging off of them by chains. The Hand of Manasan is unique in that it's the only sapient Knight, showing great pride in its image, as well as taking genuine pleasure in torturing prisoners, which it doesn't seem to do out of any sort of sense of duty - it particularly enjoys torturing worshipers of Bahalla . Despite clearly expressing emotions and intelligence beyond that of an animal, the Hand of Manasan is seemingly unable to speak and simply communicates in animalistic growling meaning it's unable to explain the Drowned Knights origins. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:The Damned Category:Demigods